villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vakama
Toa Vakama was a minor antangonist and one of the main protagonists in the movie, Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. He was a hero before turning evil but returned to his comrades after seeing the error of his ways. History Vakama lead his team of toa into Metru Nui in order to rescue the remaining matoran on the island. They were ultamately captured and bound in cocoons by the Visorak. After some time he and the other toa mutated into the Toa Hordika and were almost killed after being dropped from thier cocoons by the visorak under the orders of Sidorak (with advice from his viceroy, Roodaka). They were fortunatly saved by the Rahaga and taken to Teridax's former lair. He thought the mutation was a failure to him and his friends and soon became a more darker person. He left the group but was captured by the visorak under orders from Roodaka. Turning to evil .]]After being captured by Roodaka, Vakama asked her why he was brought to Roodaka's lair. She told Vakama that his subsiding with his primal self could have turned him into either a friend to his enemies or remain a foe. She also told him that she knew of Vakama's problem of the other toa not treating him like a "true" leader. Roodaka told him that the reason the visorak are loyal is due to the fact that they are afraid of facing either Roodaka, or Sidorak's wrath(though Roodaka thought Sidorak was weak). She showed Vakama his Ta-Metru, his home and told him that he could rule it as he saw fit under the condition he lead the visorak horde. Vakama became convinced by Roodaka and was ordered to capture the rahaga and bring them to Sidorak. His eyes changed to green when he turned evil. After words Vakama headed to the great temple and captured the rahaga(except Norik as he was meant to pass on a "message"). He then returned to the colisuem to present the rahaga to Sidorak, however as he had no knowledge of Vakama switching sides, he planned to exterminate Vakama but reconsidered as Vakama showed Sidorak the captured Rahaga and said that his prisoners would prove his worth to Sidorak. Sidorak then made Vakama leader of the Visorak horde after being convinced by Roodaka and Sidorak said that he and Vakama had a lot in common(which Vakama did not know was a complement until Sidorak told him). The final battle and return to good Vakama, along with Sidorak and Roodaka were waiting for Vakama's former comrades to arrive when they were somewat caught by surprise then the other Hordika, Norik and their new ally, Keetongu, arrived. Vakama threatened the other toa that they would be captured by force unless they were to bow to him(and Sidorak, after sidorak reminds Vakama that the latter was still serving him). He then unleahed the visorak after the toa refused. The toa went to higher ground but Toa Matau went to the observation tower to try and save Vakama. Matau reached Vakama and the two began to fight. During the struggle Matau tries to remind him that his strength came from his unity with the other toa and his duty of rescuing the matoran. He finally returns to good after Matau apologizes to Vakama to the latter's harshness and the Matoran's rescue was his destiny. His eyes also returned to their light red color. Personality Vakama personalty is not much different that when he was good. Though he boasts about his strength and can become angry when he fails to light a flame of his tool, he is also quite wrathful when he attacks. Powers His powers are the same as when he was good. Similar villains Kursed (Starfox Command) Trivia *Although he was not evil, the reason of why Vakama have turned to the dark side have several reasons regarding his corruption: **Some fans believe that at first during his time as a Toa Metru, Vakama was reluctant and always doubted of being a leader and blamed himself for not protecting the Matoran as well as saving Toa Lhikan in the first place. **On the other hand, Vakama at first doubted of being the leader of the Toa Vakama, thus making Nokama to took over as the leader. However after a while, he became more arrogant, overconfident and reckless in order to prove himself as a Toa hero. It was these insecurities that led Vakama and his friends to being captured by the Visorak and turned into Toa Hordika. **In the novelization, he only turns truly evil upon touching the throne that belonged to Teridax. In the movie, he never touches it. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Lego Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Successful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Male Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mutated Villains